Snake Bite
by Velosarahptor
Summary: She gets bitten by the snake. Again and Again. She feels the venom. Hr/D GW/BZ OOC AU ON HIATUS
1. Bitten by a Snake

**A/N Hey, peoplez! Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories, I wasn't planned out, I didn't do any outlines or editing at all. I hope this makes up for it!**

**AND NOW I MUST DISCLAIM: I am not blonde (well, actually, I am, but you get it), I am not British (well, partly) and I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to my wonderful beta, Emerald Puppy, without whose help this wouldn't be here today.**

"Ugh. Malfoy just HAD to join Quidditch," Ron complained to Harry. Ah, boys and their Quidditch.

"As much as I hate to say it, he was the best chaser there," Harry replied. I picked up the pace to remind them that I wasn't vacationing on Mars, and cleared my throat.

"'Mione! When did you get here?" I rolled my eyes. Boys…!

"I've been here since we left potions; a whole what…ten minutes ago?"

"Oh hey, what class is next?"

"Dinner."

"Oooh! My favorite!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"And we're gonna be even later if we don't get moving! I'll end up having to  
sit by Malfoy. Ick!"

"Why is he even at the Gryffindor table?"

"Remember…? The resorting after the war? No? Well, it doesn't surprise me. Your head has always been a black hole. It freaks me out a bit, to be completely honest."

"Sorry mate, but it's true," Harry commented.

"You're probably right," Ron mumbled.

"I know something that will cheer you up! Food!" I said, enthusiastically, as we walked into the Hall and found ourselves seats. Thankfully, they were far away from Malfoy. Getting comfortable, we dug in. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Remember, the first Quidditch match of the season is tomorrow. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. I hope I will be seeing you all there…it's not like any of you will be vacationing on mars or anything," she chuckled. What is up with this whole vacationing on mars thing?

"Hey 'Mi!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hi, Gin," I said flatly, expecting another boring Quidditch game. But little did I know that was definitely not going to happen.

"Look! The game's starting!" Like I don't have eyes!

"Yeah, and Luna's commentating!" This got my spirits soaring!

"Malfoy has the Quaffle, oh, he just scored for Gryffindor, oh…this feels weird saying Gryffindor. Personally I don't think he belongs there. Oh, right, sorry Professor, the game. Uh, looks like, um, Potter's chasing the Snitch, with Snotgrass flitting behind him," she trailed off. But I didn't have eyes for Steven Snotgrass, nor Ron or Harry, not even Dean! It even surprised me that I couldn't take my eyes off the ex-Slytherin Prince.

"Merlin! That is sooo unfair! Blai-er Zabini, I mean, totally made that shot!" Ginny ranted.

"Oooh! Someone lurves a Mr. Blaise Zabini!" I taunted, not taking my eyes of Draco. Hey, it's my mind, I'll call him whatever I please! The game didn't last long, Harry caught the Snitch, the 'Puffs thought he rigged his glasses, blah, blah, blah, and we won. There was a huge after-party in the Common Room, but Ginny and I merely congratulated Ron and Harry, then went to our dorm, to talk.

"You like Zabini, don't you?" I teased.

"You couldn't take your eyes off Malfoy," she accused.

"He has a name, a beautiful, sweet, name, and that is Draco!" She stared, her mouth dropped open, a cave full of pointy white bats.

"I'm really that bad?" She just nodded the cave still slightly open. "Let's sleep on it, okay?" Nodding again, she pulled her curtains shut.

*SOME TIME THE NEXT DAY*

I was walking to DADA with Ginny, Harry, and Ron, when I heard someone scream.

"You jerk! Watch where you're going!" It was, *sigh*, Draco. My Draco. A first year, Teddy Lupin to be exact, had just ACCIDENTALLY bumped into him, and sent his books soaring across the hallway.

"Sorry," Teddy muttered, his face as well as his hair, was bright red. Without thinking, I slapped him as hard as I could on the head. Ooh, his hair is so soft! I thought, embarrassed.

DRACO'S POINT OF VEIW!

Granger slapped me. Hard. Wow, that girl can hit! And she's kind of pretty…oh what am I talking about, she's beautiful!

**A/N Next chapter, how will DADA go? Who will be the new DADA teacher? Find out, in the next chapter! I'd like to know what you think! Ideas? Suggestions? Anything? Please review! I do take non member reviews! So, please, please, review! For the children? **

**PEACE!**

**StV!**


	2. The Snake Strikes Again

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update! My grandma's best friend (who I've never met) died, and I had 3 parties to go to in one weekend. I also graduated from a school. And I've been busy, reading. Anyway, onto the story, then!**

HERMIONE POV

I walked to DADA with a smile on my face and a short blonde hair on my finger. Later, I think I'll preserve it in a book or something.

When I got into the classroom, I gasped seeing the all-too-familiar bubblegum pink hair of…Tonks. She'll be a fun teacher, though.

"G'morning, class! I'm Tonks, please, no professor or anything. Er, I guess you should… um…get out your text books. Wait, that sounds boring. Why don't we learn about Metamorphmagus. Does anyone know what that is?" she asked us all. My hand was one of the few to fly up. "Yes, Ron?"

"A person who can change their appearance at will, right?"

"Mmhmm! I need some supplies out of my office, so start reading chapter 1 of your textbooks, on Metamorphmagus, okay? Be back in a sec." She made her way to her office, tripping on her desk on the way there. Then she swore. "I mean, darn. That hurt." Tonks said, sounding totally fake. I turned to Harry beside me.

"I don't feel like reading," I whispered.

"Wow? Hermione? Not reading? That is a complete outrage!" he grinned.

"Thanks for the sarcasm, oh, listen. I think she tripped, again." I said cringing at the sound of the crash.

"Remember the umbrella stand?"

"Yeah." It hurt us both to think of the past. Tonks emerged out of her office with…

**A/N A cliffie! Muahahahaha! Hate me! I deserve to be slapped, lol, once again, thanks to Emerald Puppy for making this chapter what it is today. Also I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. But I would like to buy a few perks. JK, if you're out there, feel free to contact me! Anyway, I found this game, Wizard 101, you to to it is soo fun! And I read two awesome series! Uglies (Uglies, Pretties, Specials, Extras), and The Guardians of Time Trilogy (The Named, The Dark, The Key) I am going out of town, to Gainesville, Florida for my synchronized swimming national competition, and then making my way down to Fort Myers, Florida for a small vacay. I will try and write a page a day, but no promises, I'll be at the beach, or the pool, or shopping, or whatev. Haha, I better go, the A/N is gonna be longer then the story!**

**~StV**


	3. AN, sorry! But please read! : 99 words

**A/N sorry!**

**I am so sorry! I didn't update when I said I would! But I lost my notebook, and I had like 7 or 8 pages written! Then…I lost it, it's here somewhere, but I got a new one and have started to write! I will delete this when I post the new chapter. Sorry again! You have every right to hate me and never ever read it again! (but it would make me sad ********) Special hugs and kisses to everyone who continues! (and reviews)**

***~Sarah~***

**(Oh, you can also check out my website, ****.**** )**


End file.
